What Could Have Been
by MeganG
Summary: What happens if Cal had found Rose on the Carpathia! Please R&R! Better than it sounds, promise!
1. Found

Rose was sitting on the deck of the Carpathia, covered by blankets and drinking warm hot chocolate. It had been only a couple of days after Titanic had sank and she had lost the love of her life, Jack. When she saw he had died, all she had wanted to do was die there with him so she wouldn't have to face her life without him, but she remembered her promise to him and she decided she wouldn't let him down.

"Rose!" she heard someone call from behind her.

Rose turned and saw the last person she wanted to see in the world, Cal.

"Oh, Rose, I thought you were dead," Cal said as he walked over to her and started to hug her.

"Go away Cal, I never want to speak to you again," Rose replied as she pulled from his embrace and started to walk in a different direction.

"No Rose, you are coming back with me to first class so you can see your mother. We are all worried about you, we all thought you were dead!"

"No, I don't want to go back."

"You are going back whether you want to or not." And with that Cal dragged Rose up the stairs to the place Rose never wanted to see again, the first class deck.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. Sorry about that! They will be getting longer, haha! Please R&R but be nice, I'm a minor! Haha!

love

megan


	2. Reunited

Thanks to all my reviewers and hope you keep reading!

* * *

Ruth was sitting in the first class dining room with Molly Brown and the Countess of Rothes. She had told Cal to look for Rose on the steerage deck to see if maybe she was down there. Ruth had hoped Rose was down there. It had been twenty minutes and she heard the door open. In came Cal with someone behind him.

"No, Cal I don't want to go back," Rose said, struggling to get out of his grasp. He had dragged her up the stairs and was taking her to the dining room, or so she thought.

"Yes, you are coming back whether you want to or not because everyone is worried about you and your mother misses you terribly."

"My mother never cared about me. She only wanted me to marry you because of your money"

Cal turned around, glared at her, and then dragged her through a door to a dining room and there she saw her mother, Molly, and the Countess sitting at a table.

"Rose, my darling! I thought I had lost you," Ruth said as she hugged her daughter and lead her to the table.

"_Here we go again,"_ Rose thought as she sat down at the table and started thinking of ways to get away from all this.

* * *

Yeah. . . .short again. Will get longer, PROMISE! 

love

megan


	3. The Gala

Thanks to all my reviewers, sodapop88, jade598, and titanicgirl1625. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Titanic. Only in my dreams. **

* * *

**

**Four days later in New York**

"Rose, come on. Your mother is going to leave without us unless we get out there soon," Cal said. They had just arrived in New York and are leaving to get on a train to Philadelphia, where they will get married.

"Hold on I'm just getting everything together," Rose replied. She had just woken up and was packing all her things, or at least what she had left, together.

"The train is going to leave without us now hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rose said while walking out the door ahead of him. She reached the deck and the sun was out. All she could think about was the day she went to go see Jack the day after she met him. She felt as though she hadn't felt the sun in years and now it felt how it had before she met Jack, cold and un-welcoming.

They got off of the ship, got into the car and started heading to the train station. They got on the train and they were headed off to the place where they would get married.

**Later that night**

That night was the engagement gala for Cal and Rose. Rose remember the night that Cal had given Rose the Heart of The Ocean. The necklace felt like a collar on her, a mark that she didn't want.

During the gala, Rose, Cal, and her mother were sitting at a table in front of a very elaborate room full of rich, snobby people sipping their champagne. Everyone was toasting Rose and Cal on their marriage and their life together. All Rose could think of was how, if Jack would have survived, her life would have been different, how she would've married Jack instead of Cal, gotten married for love instead of money. She was thinking about her fantasy life the entire night until she went to their luxury hotel. She went to the bathroom and took a bath then came out and went to sleep. While she was trying to sleep she thought about her life with Cal now and that only two days from now at this time, she would be married to him and there would be no turning back and no Jack to fall on.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. I told you they would get longer! Haha! well R&R and the next chapter should be up soon.

love

megan 333


	4. The Garden Room

Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter. It's the longest yet! Haha!

well enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Two Days Later**

Rose woke up and thought to herself,_ 'This is it. Today my life ends. I lost my only true love and now I have to marry a man that I hate.' _She got up out of bed, looked in the mirror, and broke down crying.

"I can't do this Jack." she cried with tears in her eyes as she looked upward, towards heaven. "I need you here with me I can't do this without you, I need you!"

Just then, one of the maids at the hotel walked in. Quickly Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around.

"What is it?"

"Umm. . . Mr. Hockley wishes for you to join him down in the Garden Room for breakfast Miss Rose."

"Ugh, gag me."

"Miss?"

"Tell him I'll be right down."

With that the maid walked out the door and Rose turned back around. "Don't do this to yourself. Jack wouldn't want you to be crying about him!"

Rose got herself all cleaned up, got dressed, and took the elevator downstairs to the Garden Room. She walked in and there saw Cal sitting at a table eating some sausage.

"Hello Cal," Rose said as she sat down.

"Good morning Rose."

"The maid said you wanted to see me."

"Well I just wanted to see my bride before the big moment."

Rose winced at the word bride. The last thing she wanted to do was marry him after the way he treated him on the_ Titanic_.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink miss."

"No thank you. I don't have much of an appetite this morn–"

"She'll have the same thing as me with a cup of tea with a lemon in it, thank you," Cal answered for her.

"It'll be right out," the waitress said.

"Cal, I said I wasn't hungry. Why did you order for me?"

"Well you need to eat so I ordered for you because I knew you weren't going to eat after you lost that gutter rat you claimed to love."

"Cal," Rose was about to burst into tears, "I can't believe you. I came here to marry you just so my mother can have a nice life even though she treated me badly, but now I can't believe you have to go that low as to insult the man that I truly loved on the day that I have to marry the guy that I hate, YOU!" and then Rose stomped out of the Garden Room, ran to the stairs, raced up them to her room and cried her eyes out.

Then, there came a knock at the door. "Who is it," Rose called.

"It's your mother."

"Come in."

The door opened and there she saw her mother in a white dress holding a large box and a tinier one on top of it.

"It's time for you to get ready for your wedding."

* * *

Okay, titanigirl1625, I know I promised you something and I'm staying to that promise, I PROMISE! It will happen just when your not expecting it, it will happen.

love

Megan 333


	5. The Wedding

So finally we get to the wedding! At last! haha! well thanks to all my reviewers 16aqua, titanicgirl1625, jade598, and ODDIsMyHomeboy! THANKS A LOT!**

* * *

**

**At the church**

Rose was in a large room with many mirrors in it, having women fussing over her, trying to make sure she looked perfect for her wedding. While the people were making her look fantastic, Rose was like a zombie, not caring what they dressed her in, what make-up they put on her, what fancy braids or flowers they put in her hair, she didn't care at all about any of that stuff. Rose was just thinking about how her life would be after this day. She would have to kiss Cal, in front of everyone! Rose shuddered at the thought of her and Cal having children together.

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" her mother shouted.

"What?"

"Hurry up the wedding is about to start and you are going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Ok, ok I'll be right there."

Ruth walked out of the room and Rose looked at herself in one of the many mirrors and started to cry. Her life was over, as far as she was concerned.

"Oh Jack, please, I need you more than ever now. Please look over me and please, let this not happen to me. I need you to come back to me!" Rose whispered to herself. She then walked out of the room and went to the tall double-doors that led to the chapel where they would get married. Rose remembered the dream that she had last night.

"_Jack please, I need you! Come back to me!" Rose shouted frantically looking around the room for Jack. Then Jack walked out of the shadows and embraced Rose in a warm hug that Rose always loved._

"_Rose, I promise you, if it is at all possible I will come back to you. We will see each other again. I PROMISE YOU!"_

_Then Jack walked back into the shadows and disappeared._

"_NO JACK! COME BACK!"_

Rose reminded herself that Jack had said he would come back for her. She knew it was possible that he could still be alive. Then, she heard the wedding march playing and the doors opened. She saw Cal standing at the alter with a huge smile on his face. He had won. Jack had died and now Rose was all his. He wished he could have saw the look on the gutter rat's face if he knew that Rose was soon to be his and no one else's.

As Rose walked down the aisle with tears threatening to spill down her face. Her heart sank as she reached the alter, took Cal's hand and turned toward the priest.

"And who gives away this fine women," the priest asked.

"I do," Ruth replied.

Rose knew that her life was over. She knew that no one would object to this marriage and if by some chance some one would run in and stop it Rose would be thrilled. Rose was thinking about this so much that she didn't realize the priest say, "If anyone sees that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rose heard a long silence and knew that after this moment she would be Cal's forever. There would be no Jack to rescue her.

"I object," Rose heard a man's voice say. She turned around and saw the one person she thought she would never see again.

"Oh my god," she screamed as she ran up to him and gave him a great, big hug.

"Miss me?"

* * *

YAY! Well we all know who that could be! haha! see titanicgirl1625 I told you he would come back! haha! well R&R and tell me what you think!

love

megan 333


	6. The Plans

OMG! I have never had so many reviews for one chapter. I looked at my mail and had 11 e-mails just from the reviews. I feel like crying tear! haha! I have never had so many reviewers and true fans of the story. I'd like to thank all these people from the bottom of my heart: jade598, GMUXMenSoaps, titanicgirl625 (my number one reviewer!), ODDIsMyHomeboy,3011112ed, and sodapop88. Without you guys this story would never be the success that it is today! now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Titanic, but sadly I don't. ( but I do own the special 3-disk collecter's edition of the DVD!) OH YEAH! haha!

* * *

"Oh my God. I can't believe you are still alive! How did you survive?" Rose said, hugging and kissing the man who had stopped the wedding.

"Well once you let go of my hand, I woke up under water and swam up to the surface and saw you get onto the boat. Then, I swam over to the boat and saw that you had fainted and they pulled me on the boat and covered me with blankets, basically the same thing they did to you. Then, when I didn't see you on the_ Carpathia_ I figured Cal had found you and taken you back to First Class and thought that I had lost you, but then I remembered you saying something about your wedding being in Philadelphia so I came to look for you and here I am!"

Oh, Jack I thought I had lost you on that night. I couldn't believe I could have let you die!"

"Rose, how could you have known? It's not your fault. If you didn't let go maybe I could've died then, but you didn't and that's why I'm here," Jack said as he kissed Rose.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing here?" Cal asked.

"I think that I'm taking away the women I love from the man that she hates. Come on Rose, lets get outta here," Jack said as he led Rose out of the chapel and to a car that was parked outside. He opened up the door and helped her into the car. He got in on the other side. They then drove off into the sunset to start a new life together with no one ruining their lives together or so they thought. . . . . . . . . .

**Back at the Church**

_'I can't believe that gutter rat is still alive! How could he come in here and ruin this perfect wedding day with Rose and I and steal her away from me. I will get them back for this, if it's the last thing I do,' _Cal thought to himself as he had just seen Rose and Jack walk out of the church together. He couldn't believe that she would just turn on him and walk out with that man. He would have to think of a way to get back at them so he could have Rose back and marry her with out Jack in the way so he wouldn't come back, like this, and steal her.

Ruth was disgusted that Rose had left right in the middle of the ceremony. She was devastated that her well brought up child had left on a whim. Jack just came into the church and just like that, Rose was all his again. Ruth would have to think up a plan to get Cal and Rose back together and jack and Rose broken up. Now what could she do. . . . .

**Back in the car**

"Jack, where are you taking me," Rose asked as the drove the car up a winding road.

"Oh, you will see," Jack replied.

Suddenly the car turned and Rose saw the most beautiful house she had ever seen. "Oh Jack," she whispered to him, "I have finally come home."

* * *

They are all thinking the same thing. How you get Rose and Jack broken up. Or so they hope. haha! well please R&R! without the reviews I would never have this story so get reviewing! 

love

megan 333


	7. The House

Sorry for the long wait in between the updates. Everything was crazy at school. Especially during the last days!But since it's summer I'm going to be updating a lot more! Thanks to reviewers: _I Need More Cowbell, Christine Writer, ODDisMyHomeboy, jade598, _and_ GMUXmenSoaps_

* * *

As they pulled up to the house, Jack turned off the car and went on the other side and opened the door for Rose. She got out of the car and walked to the door of the house. It was a white door with windows on the side. It was beautiful.

"After you miss," Jack said as he opened the door and let Rose in before him.

"Why thank you," Rose said as she entered the house.

She walked in and gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful, yet quaint house.

"Oh, Jack. It's beautiful," Rose said in awe as she stared around.

They walked to the living room and sat on Jack's couch. She slide next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat there in silence for a while until Rose broke the silence.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're ok. I thought I had lost you. I don't know what I could've done with out you."

"Rose, everything's ok now. I'm here and you're here with me. I will never leave you. As long as I live I will love you."

Jack leaned down and gave Rose a kiss. Soft, but sweet. Rose had missed the way Jack held her hand, the way he kissed her and hugged her. Now she would have it forever.

"Come on, you must be hungry," Jack said as he got up and headed toward the kitchen. "You didn't eat at the wedding and I can only assume that you didn't eat much during breakfast."

"You'd be right about that," Rose said as she followed Jack to the kitchen. He was already in the pantry rummaging around for something to eat.

"I don't know if I have anything worthy of feeding a first class lady. I have no caviar, brandy, anything like that," Jack said.

"I happen to hate caviar. I'll pretty much eat anything. I'm starving."

Jack took something out of the pantry and then out of the refrigerator. They ate in silence and after they were done Rose cleaned up the dishes and the silverware. They both walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch again.

"It's almost eleven," Rose yawned.

"I think it's time for bed," Jack agreed as he stood up and held out a hand for Rose. She took it and stood up beside him.

"I missed you so much," Rose said as she hugged him.

"So did I," Jack said as he kissed her again.

Then, Jack picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jack," Rose laughed, "Put me down! Jack!"

He carried her up the steps and laid her down on the bed. Rose crawled up to the top and Jack came there with her.

"I love you so much," Rose whispered as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"I love you too." And then they both fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

haha! well I need some reviews and I hope to get some! I'll update again soon!

love

megan 333


	8. Drawings

Sorry this took so long to write. I was going to get help writing it, but the person didn't come through so I had to get some inspiration and write which is what I did. It probably isn't that good, but it's a chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers, 16aqua, HC, VampirePrincess140, Christine Writer, RockPrincess18, Marisa Because I'm Special, Emily in the Sky with Diamonds

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning to find that Jack was gone. She sat up and looked all around the room. 

"Jack?" she called into the darkness. Tears started welling in her eyes. She was beginning to think that the whole thing that happened with Jack interrupting her wedding was all a dream. Then, she found a note. It read:

_My Darling,_

_Sorry I'm not here to greet you this morning. I had to run out for something, but I will return with breakfast soon._

_With love,_

_Jack._

_P.S. Follow the arrows for a surprise._

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't a dream, she was with her true love at last. She peered over the side of the bed and saw arrows leading out the door and down the hallway. Curious, she got out of bed and followed them. It seemed as though they were leading her in circles because she kept going around and around. Then, at last she found the end. She walked into the room and had to squint her eyes because of the amount of sunlight bursting through the windows. She turned around and saw drawing on an easel. She took a closer look and saw that it was of her. It was like the same one that Jack drew on Titanic. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that fateful day. Then, she saw a note on a stool.

_Darling,_

_I was thinking on what I could give you as a surprise this morning. I couldn't think of anything so I got my drawing pad out and started to draw and this is what it ended up as. I hope you like it and maybe you can try your hand at drawing. I let out some paper and some charcoal. Have fun._

_With love,_

_Jack_

Rose picked up the picture and then started to draw on her own. She chuckled as she thought to herself, '_I can't wait to see what this turns out like.'_

Cal was pacing in his room as his mind brain stormed on ideas on how to get Rose back._ 'Let's see,' _he thought to himself_, 'I could always just find him and kidnap her, but she'll just escape and run back to that gutter rat. I'm going to have to think about this.' _He continued pacing until he came up with his plan. He threw his head back in laughter as he walked out the door and set to work is diabolical plan.

Rose had just finished her drawing when she heard the door open and close.

"Jack," she called as she walked out of the room and headed for the door. "Jack?" she called when she got no answer, "Jack is that you?"

She turned the corner and gasped at who she saw. "Mother?" she choked out.

"Yes Rose, it's me. I came to take you back so you can marry Cal."

"Mother, I don't want to marry Cal. I don't love him. I love Jack and you can't tell me otherwise. I will always love Jack and no one else."

After she said that Jack walked through the door. "I'm ho...Ruth?"

"Mr. Dawson. I'm surprised that you can afford a house."

"Thanks for the compliment, but now I have to ask if you would please be kind as to leave this house and never come back."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Not without my daughter."

"Well, your daughter, fortunately, will not be joining you on your return trip, so please leave."

"Fine, but I want you to know that I will be back to get Rose and she will be coming with me next time," with that Ruth turned and left the house.

Rose hugged Jack and looked into his eyes. She would get lost in them every time she looked into them. "Thank you Jack." she sighed as she kissed him.

"Now if you would excuse me I'm going upstairs to take a bath," Rose said and she turned and headed for the stairs.

"Ok," replied Jack. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

Rose laughed and ascended the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. Her mother and Cal were gone and now she was free to live her life with her one true love. Her life couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

yeah...i'm trying to make my chapters longer, but it's just not working for me. please R&R!

love

megan


	9. Bath time

Wow, here we are four years later. I just started writing again because I saw that someone added this story to their favorites list and I couldn't believe that I was still getting e-mails from fanfiction so why not. To all those people who have been waiting for another chapter, here it is...although just slightly delayed :)

* * *

Rose had just submerged herself into the soothing, warm water when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she laughed, she had jumped because she was startled.

"Who else would it be silly, I'm the only other person who lives in this house!"

Jack walked into the bathroom and sat on the stool next to the tub. He still couldn't believe his luck that he had the most beautiful girl in the world and she loved him just as much as he loved her. He laughed as he thought of their first meeting and then all the other adventures they had the short time they were on the _Titanic._ Oh how much life can change in just a few short days.

Rose saw Jack and wondered what had him thinking so hard.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just how lucky I am to have been the person to talk you out of jumping off the back of a ship," Jack said as he ruffled her hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well how lucky am I that you were there to find and rescue me. Jack, I mean this when I say that you are the best thing that could've happened to me. You saved me more than one way that night, its like you brought me back to life. Before I met you, my life was just an empty shell of what I wanted it to be like and now I feel like I'm actually living my life."

"Rose, I feel the same way. Yeah, I mean I had my fun of traveling and drawing before I won my tickets, but now my life has meaning and I have something, someone, to live for. And speaking of drawings I saw the one you drew and I must say…you have some talent."

Jack pulled out the picture Rose drew, the view from the window of the room she was drawing in.

"Well thank you, I was going to try and draw some people, but the most I've ever drawn of people were stick figures so I figured it wasn't a very good idea," Rose laughed.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you about it all then," Jack said as he kissed Rose. "And now that I'm up here I should probably do what I came up here to do."

Jack started undressing and then slid into the tub next to Rose.

"I missed you," Rose said as she pulled his arms around her.

"I missed you too," Jack replied. He kissed her head and they both just laid there, not saying a word, relaxing in the warmth and safety of the tub.

Cal had been to every agency in town and none of them could give them what he wanted. "_There has to be someone around here somewhere_," he thought.

Just then he rounded a corner and saw another agency right before him and he thought to himself, "_This is it_."


End file.
